Jigsaw
by Javamaniac
Summary: Luke and Lorelai finally realize that they need to be with each other. The time apart showed them how much they depend on each other.Post Partings. LC is finished by chapter1, they needed to go through that.Chapter3 pure jj fluff now up
1. Chapter 1

OKAY Christopher AND Lorelai WILL BE BROKEN UP BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.

I just need them to stay together for a wee bit so I can get them to break up for good. Final Closure.

Its taken me this long to write a post partings fic, because I was in a state of shock. But I love Gilmore girls and have to accept what has happened, and figure a way to get those two back to freakin gether. So this is my most planned out fic since I have spent so much time contemplating what is going to happen. What SHOULD happen.

**Jigsaw**

Chapter 1 – Final Closure

Lorelai woke up wishing she was hungover. Why would anyone wish that upon themselves? Well, not only would it help block out the ache in her heart, but it would give her a reason for last night. She just lay there, listing to Gigi. Christopher places his arm around her. Revulsion, regret, confusion but most of all heartbreak was rushing through her body.

_'It's over, I mean, its really over' she thought sadly._

Part of her wants to get up and yell at Christopher for letting this happen, but seriously when she came over last night, did she expect him to say no?

Another part of her wants to curl up and cry.

And the other part of her doesn't know what to do.

She feels rotten. Christopher smiles with satisfaction.

"Lorelai, do not go and regret this, I love you"

Her stomach churns. She feels like yelling at him even more now. She does not get out of bed, but holds the sheet tighter around her, not wanting to feel Christopher at all.

"You honestly expect me NOT to regret this?"

In truth, he knew she would regret this, but he remained silent.

After a few moments he asked "So are you and Luke finished for good"

Lorelai felt her breath catch in her throat, "We are now" she whispered "For sure for sure"

"This is the first time we have both been single Lorelai, just think about it, us together finally after all these years"

"So this is your idea of good timing?"

"Lore, you came here to me, not the other way around. You want this as much as I do"

_She had come to him she thought, but why, that was something she needed to think about. She had come to him._

Chris reminds her of how good they could be. He continues to persuade her. He starts to kiss her neck, but she pulls away sharply when he treies to go any further.

"Last night was a mistake, I know I came here, and I wanted to sleep with you, but not now don't push this"

"Stay with me Lorelai, for a while, we can go slow, but lets give us a proper chance, us on me and you?"

She looks at the man before her, her friend, Rory's dad. Still around after all these years.

Luke wakes up, thinking this was possible the worst nightmare he has ever had. He contemplates

getting up going over to Lorelai, pleading with her to take him back, marry him. He really does think about it. She should not have pushed him though, she knew he dealt bad under pressure. She knew if she pushed him what he would do. But god I love her, damn, he thought.

He knows he has missed her terribly over the last few days. He thought it was something small, he never just expected this. I love her, I have to go, I have to try he decides.

He was never one to give in so easily, but he needed to go to get her, he needed her. He just had to explain that he would work on this, that they were worth fighting for. He could not give up.

He grabbed his keys, he knew it was early and that Caesar would be coming in any minute to open the Diner. He hopped in his truck, thinking about Lorelai, suddenly he was overcome with insecurities, what if she means what she said, what if she won't take me back. He does a sharp u-turn. He hears loud lorry horn and his breath catches as he realises how he was nearly hit. His pride drives him back to the diner, he needed to give it more time. Just to sort out his thoughts on this.

Its been a week, Lorelai feels rotten, but slowly was starting to feel better. Christopher has been kind to her, his kisses before work in the morning are getting less awkward.

She smiles as she sees him pull up, they have been getting on quite well as friends. But to Lorelai

its becoming more and more obvious that that was the best way for them to stay. They barely talk

about anything other than the past, and even that was becoming exceedingly monotonous.

After Christopher comes in she casually mentions that she was thinking about heading back to work soon. Like tomorrow.

"Is it not a bit soon?"

"No I think it is the best think, just get back to normal"

"Well if your not going to be staying here, maybe you would like to come out with me"

"On a date, Lorelai asks?"

Somehow if she was seeing Christopher it would not seem so bad that she had technically cheated on him with Christopher, it was more like she was fully broken up with Luke, which I guess i am, she thought. I mean, I said now or never. He chose never, she thought sadly. She pushed sad thoughts of Luke to the back of her mind.

"Lorelai, eh Lore. You were kind of zoned out there for a bit?"

"Oh the date, well i don't know I"

"We could head to Smoky Joe's, I went there a couple of months ago with Gigi, it is practically the exact same"

Lorelai sighed and put on a semi fake smile, "Smoky Joe's it is"

Lorelai liked how things were starting to get back into a pattern, of course Luke was completely out of the pattern, so it was quite different than before.

"Lorelai?" Sookie casually mentions a few days later a work.

"I do not like the sound of that" Lorelai jokes about the cautious tone of her voice.

"Are you, I mean have you seen.."

Lorelai cuts her off before she says the name she was going to say "No ,Sook, I just, I want to forget it, move on on?"

"You can't forget ten years Lorelai" Sookie says knowledgeably

"It hurts, to talk about, I don't want to think about it, hon, just thinking about what could have been, and all the mistakes. I just want to.." She tried to find he words to explain, but the cracking sound of her voice and the pain which it emitted was enough to get her point across.

Lorelai found herself looking forward to her date with Christopher that weekend. Unfortunately she mentions this to Sookie, who was unaware it was a secret, so mentions it to Jackson, who mentions it to Joe, who tells his wife, who tells Miss Patty...

Lorelai rummages through her closet, every possible outfit reminding her of Luke, she struggles to keep in her tears, telling herself that she was better that this.

She grabs her keys to go into town to get something new to wear.

By 7.30 she was fully ready and waits patiently for Christopher.

The date went well. A lot of friendly banter and quite a few compliments to Lorelai. About her hair, Rory, her life, her new dress.

It was fun Lorelai thought. But she has fully decided by the time the desserts arrive that they are not working. She seems happy about this realisation.

He drives her home, she was trying to figure a way of telling him that she does not want to see him again. Somehow he ends up inside. He gives her a quick kiss, she doesn't seem to impressed. He tries to move faster, and she pulls away.

"Come on Lorelai, why did you invite me in"

"Because I think this is not working, this me and you" she replies gesturing between them.

"Come on Lore, the nice restaurant, you got a new dress, do not tell me this is not what you wanted"

"I got the new dress because every single thing I have has Luke memories, okay?" She was surprised at how much it hurt to just say his name.

"Christopher, just go home"

"So what, 24 years of friendship and all I get is one date, one measly chance to win you back"

"I would not exactly describe our relationship over the past 24years as friendship, some of those years I never even saw you once, your Daughter, only saw you once. And if I am not mistaken, the year Rory was twelve, we never even saw you at all."

She paused for a breath

"Friendship is seeing each other almost every day, being there for one another 24/7, whenever wherever. Friendship is spending time together and having fun together"

"Come on Lorelai, we've had fun" he grinned suggestively, "we had lots of fun"

"Yea, we had, but not since we were 16, okay? This between us over the past few years that you have decided to grace me with your presence. This was not fun", she said annoyed at the what he was suggesting.

"Tell me you did not have fun tonight?", he challenged

"Okay, we have had fun, but it never lasts", she said.

"This will last Lorelai, I promise" he said stepping closer.

"No it won't, Chris, we have a bond ,a special bond, her name is Rory"

"Rory did not make you come to my house that night"

"No, but because we had her, she's ours, we have a connection, I know that no matter what, you will always love me. That is why I came to you that night. I had just been rejected" She said the word with much distaste. "I was vulnerable, alone and I needed a friend." she said calmly

"And now?" he questioned, "What do you need now?"

"I need to move on" Christopher went to interrupt her, "Without you" she finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Diner

Luke was just closing up when he noticed Babbette and Miss Patty gossiping, but it was not usual gossip, it was more like somebody had died.

"And now she's over there with him in her house right now" Babbette continued

Luke could not care less about the damn town gossip, no matter how serious it seemed to be. That was until he heard Lorelai's name mentioned. He had missed her terribly over the past few weeks, and any piece of information was news to him. He sauntered over casually to that side of the diner. The two gossips were too busy in discussion to even notice.

"Well, as far as I have heard, she went over there the night Luke and her broke up"

"To Rory's fathers house?" Babbette questioned.

"Yea, Christopher. And supposedly they have been together ever since, he took her out to some old high school joint they used to go to tonight"

What the hell Luke thought. It felt like he had been stabbed, well technically he did not actually know what that felt like, but he could imagine. He sat down quickly trying to take this all in. Where the feck did they find out this information, he wondered.

She is over there right now having sex, in our bed, he said to himself. Damn. He made his way upstairs and lay on his bed, they bed she told him to buy, the bed she had shared with him so many times. He felt his eyes fill up with tears which he quickly brushed aside.

He decided what he was going to do, he grabbed a clean shirt, removed his cap, got his keys and wallet and left instructing Caesar to close up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Lorelai's

"But I love you Lorelai, we can not be over for good, come on."

"I don't love you Chris, I I love Luke. Haven't you ever wondered why I never told you I love you, it was because I don't. But I care about you so so much. But to be honest the only man I have loved is Luke, and the only man I ever will" She breathed as an after thought.

"Wait I thought you said that you were finished for sure for sure", he said echoing her words from earlier.

She replies simply that "once you give someone your heart, i mean your whole heart. You just can't get it all back again. Its a heart, not a liver Chris, it doesn't grow back ones a piece is missing." She said slightly irritated at his lack of understanding.

Chris tries to understand.

"Well you will always have a piece of mine then."

"Don't Chris, you can move on, find someone, you have Gigi, be happy."

"And you?"

She stands a little straighter and smiles, "I will be just fine"

"But how can you.."

She interrupts him "Because it's what I do, I will be just fine on my own, okay"

She smiles briefly. "At least we got our final closure, after all these years"

He nods sadly as he leaves without kissing or even a hug. They both are on the same page now at least. Its over.

Okay so Christopher and Lorelai are finished FOR EVER that is some good out of all this isn't it?

Reviews for me are like gas for a car, they keep me writing. Seriously-any opinions or ideas would be greatly appreciated! Although I pretty much know where I am going with this fic. But I would really like to hear what you've got to say – feedback just makes me write better.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke pulls up at Lorelai's house. He sees Christopher pulling back from an embrace with Lorelai.

His stomach tightens as he watches the scene before him. Lorelai was smiling. Over the past few months she had been quiet, undecided and well basically not smiling. She looked happy up there with Christopher, Luke thought.

Little did he know that it was because she had finally ended things with Christopher, finally gotten closure, the realization that it could never work between them, not when she was in love with Luke, not when everything her and Christopher had together revolved around little anecdotes from twenty years ago. She had fun with him, and he was undoubtedly special to her, but it just seemed they could not go a single conversation without bringing up their childhood, which lets face it, was not a great time for her. Christopher got her past, but she was so different now, and so was he. She knew that no matter how hard she tried, she could never grow to love him as much as she should. She could never imagine them old together, or spending their lives together.

Meanwhile Luke realized that if he loved her, he-he should just leave. Everything was not all about him. It did not matter if he was in love with her. Some things were just not meant to be he resigned.

Christopher walked away and Lorelai looked up and saw Luke.

Their eyes locked for a second be fore Luke quickly reversed and pulled out of the driveway.

_Damn_, Lorelai thought as she imagined how it must have looked to Luke. He had no idea that things had just ended between Christopher and her. She ran toward her car and realized that she had forgotten her purse and therefore keys. She rushed back, grabbed the purse, and sped on after Luke.

It was not long after when she pulled up beside the diner. She looked inside and locked eyes with Luke for the second time that night.

She was shocked when she saw him continue toward the door.

She had thought he would be mad. She walked toward the door. She watched as Luke locked it and flicked off the lights.

Luke could not believe he was switching off the lights; she had come here, as he had wanted her to for weeks now. But he just did not want to hear explanations from her right now, as far as he was concerned she could do whatever she pleased. And if he made her happy, then Luke would have to suck it up and be the better man. Lorelai deserved to be happy.

He thought about the time a few years ago she had come in crying because she had lost it, her chance at the whole package. Well he would be damned if he was going to take that chance away from her now.

A small voice inside him head argued with him, that maybe he deserved the package to, the kids, the house, and Lorelai. But as he glanced over his shoulder to take one final glance at Lorelai, he knew she deserved to be happy, with whoever she wanted, she had earned that right. He quickly went up the stairs without another glance behind him.

Lorelai watched in shock. What the hell was he playing at; he never refused her late night visits_. Why had he come to my house if he didn't want m,_ she thought?

She reached up to search for his spare key. She had to jump and came crashing down nearly falling in her stiletto heals. She heard the tinkling of metal and realized she had knocked the key down. She picked it up and opened the door quickly. She locked it behind her, and made her way up the stairs.

She was going to explain everything to him. Her stomach was in knots at the thought of another rejection by him. But he had come to her house, and she was going to find out why.

Thoughts of possibilities roamed her head as she neared her destination.

She opened the door quickly without knocking.

She saw him sitting in the armchair, his head in his hands. He looked up quickly startled by the noise.

They locked eyes for the third time that night.

Next Chapter- pure fluff.

But please review, I got three measly reviews for the first chapter (which was hard for me to write due to Christopher stuff), thank you 3 reviewers btw.

That's why I didn't update for so long. 3 reviews, it is a little depressing. – and that was a long chapter too!!


End file.
